<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once upon the good omens by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637895">Once upon the good omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POV: it’s June 2019 and you’re watching good omens. It’s all good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once upon the good omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun’s creeping through the windows. <br/>You have to squeeze your eyes to focus on the monitor of your old laptop. It’s started making weird loud noises because it’s too hot but you can’t really help it so you just get up to draw the curtains. </p><p>You hear familiar melody coming from the device when you’re away. Good omens intro. </p><p>You immediately grin, you didn’t surmise that this little show would give you so much joy while watching. </p><p>Finally, it’s got colder in the room. The summer’s around the corner and you can feel it. You day was tough but you grabbed a coffee with friends and walked yourself back to house. It wasn’t so bad after all, the long days has been giving you hope and everything seemed less tiring when you could go home and still enjoy the sun. </p><p>You begin to murmur the melody as it was still on the screen. You can finally chill with a really really good show. </p><p>The show’s leads - Michael Sheen and David Tennant are unrecognisable. You still raise your eyebrows every time you see them on the screen.</p><p>As the action starts to take faster pace, you realise you really need to check out the original book. And other books by the authors of the show. </p><p>You get up, pausing the episode. You haven’t felt so excited about the show in a long time. How those two idiots will manage to save the world? You wonder, as you go to water your poor plants. </p><p>The sun has begun to set. You step on your balcony, the floor is still hot from the scorching sun. </p><p>It’s not often that you check yourself gazing at the sun but this time you realise you’re left with dangling watering can. <br/>You quietly start singing quietly the into of good omens and lean over the fence. </p><p>It’s all good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>